lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kopa43/My Lion King Kopa fanfic(so far)
Hello, I attempted to write a good sounding story about Kopa, this is what I have come up with, it will be made into a comic by January 15th 2016 hopefully, thank you. I was too lazy to write the 6na and other parts though, this is My version about Kopa. The lion King 4: THE PRIDE OF RESPECT One magnificent sunny day, a cub is born, a new king, Kopa is the name. Rafiki is very proud to present him to the pridelands, as new king he has lots to learn. SKIP TO NORMAL CONCIOUS SPEAKING CUB AGE(the age simba was when cub) Simba takes him out for a pouncing lesson on timon, little does he know KOPA JUMPS ON HIM without his expectation. Simba compliments Kopa's pounce and tells him that he needs to react quicker, and says he is near perfect, timon runs and Zazu comes in, little does he know KOPAS ON *him* this time. Simba says he is perfect. insert THE LION KING 6 NEW ADVENTURES official books and Kopa in love with Vitani(ZIRAS MAD)kiara birth STORY HERE Kopa goes to explore the gorge with timon and pumbaa, the closer they get to the gorge's edge the more they feel their being watched, and as their at the edge... POUNCE!!! Zira(lion king 2) gets them by suspense and jumps on them."You'll NEVER hurt Kopa while im here!"Covering the cub up with his paws says Timon. Zira screems, "You are to small, ill take you out with one paw!" She snaps him out of the way and into the gorge, he barely wakes up as she swipes pumbaa of into unconsciousnes. "NOW its time to play hide and seek you little parasite!"She scratches and bites Kopa until he begs to still live, he is in fear.SNAP!!!Kopa sqweals and falls to death(thats what she thinks). ROAR!!!!!!!!Simba enters with a loud roar,"WHERE IS KOPA!!!!" he shouts at the top of his voice. "Hes just playing hide and seek with me^_^." whispers Zira "My son has painful scars and broken paws and your claws are covered in blood!!!???!!>:|" He Viciously screeched. "First, I will make you SUFFER, and then I will exile you and your cubs and minions to the OUTLANDS!!!!" HE viciously roared and charged at Zira, he bit off half of her ear, and made her exile.He checked if his son was dead, he was(thats what he thought)so he ran back to pride rock to inform of this tragedy. Kopa woke up, with the ability to barely walk he ran off in the fear off Zira, he ran for 2 days, as he crossed 10s of miles, he found no other than THE HYENAS(shenzi banzai ed and newly joined clive) shenzi grabbed Kopa in his mouth, and took him to a log in the lake of age, where nothing on the lake gets older(A random rafiki-created lake??) He put him on the log and put his paws down so kopa cant escape. He said" This time, were generous and aren't going to eat you, but you will remain trapped on this log on the lake, never get older. And if you DO get off, you will be a hopeless cub, and there will already be a new king by then.You will eat a new GRUBBY diet! hehehe^^." "You cant do that, let me go!!!" shouted Kopa.The hyenas put a supply of grubs on the log and pushed it far into the lake, where a little lion cant swim from. Insert dramatic song from kopa that he will get out of this, become King and give those hyenas a fight. UNSEEN TIME SKIP UNTIL THE END OF LION KING 2(while the song goes on). Asante(Kopas friend famale hyena) finds Kopa(same cub aged) and rescues him from another log(Scar is still alive and finds Zira who is actually still alive, they plan on trapping and starving simba) Kopa is set on the ground as he runs(the same 2 days) to pride rock, simba set off to drink water, movie/comic/book transfers to him.He finds Zira, she says that Kopa is still alive, and that simba needs to follow. Simba follows Zira, she jumps over a seamless vertical,deep hole, Simba falls in. "Oh well, looks like i get revenge too eh? Well try to CLIMB out of this unclimabe pit situation!^^" gently whispered Zira, she ran off. Simba tried to climb, but it was too steep, he might have starved, but a while later, Kopa comes along and sees his father. SImba does not believe that that is Kopa, he asks him questions and gets a hang of the story. He tells him to go to pride rock for help. When Kopa comes back, Zira is there and so is Kovu and Scar. He says HE is prince so Kovu is not, he says they need to rescue simba. "Well, looks like my arch enemy Kopa, youre still a cub eh? I dont care about Simba, I SHALL BE KING NOW, HAHAHAHAHA^^!!!" Kovu shouts, moments later, Kopa pounces on Kovu and says "YOU SHALL NEVER OFFEND MY FATHER, HELP HIM, YOU PROMISED, HE IS KING, NOT YOU!!!!!!!!" Kovu pushes him onto the summit of pride rock(like scar and mufasa in stampede)Kopa barely hangs, with his battle damage from Zira. "Well, 3 times has my family seen THIS before, now, LONG LIVE THE KING!!>:|" whispers Kovu,Scar shouts to do it. "NOOOO!!!"Zira pounced and dropped Kovu off the summit as Kovu dies. "This cub prince Kopa is innocent, i attacked him not to KILL him but to protect my daughter Vitani, No one will ever hurt him unless he KILLS!!!" Kopa climbs up, He goes to be healed by rafiki, while Zira helps Simba out of the pit.Zira is accepted into the pride and Scar will be watched by sarabi, to not do any bad stuff. And they lived happily ever after, the end^^. Category:Blog posts